


How Does it Feel to Love Another Man?

by SexualPreferences



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Discussion of feelings, Friendship, Gender Fluid Character, Other, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr: Nathan and Kotestsu bonding.</p><p>Kotetsu seeks advice from Nathan about his feelings for his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does it Feel to Love Another Man?

The bar was oddly quiet this evening, Nathan noted as he sipped on his drink. It wasn’t so surprising for it to be so quiet this early but it was a bit lonely. There was no thrum of people entering and chatting, no handsome men, not even the bar tender was that good looking how sad.

Nathan continued to sit there any how, it was better than going home at the moment, to a large and empty penthouse. He smiled into his drink sadly, Antonio had pushed off another of his advances, and it was starting to really sting.

“Ah~ Another please~” He said to the bartender, who took his empty glass and filled it again, as a familiar face sat next to the fire wielding hero. Nathan turned his head, a smile forming on his face. “Hello there, Tiger~” He said softly enough the barkeep wouldn’t hear.

“Hey Nathan, how’s it goin’?” Kotetsu smiled back at him, as happy as ever despite the decrease in his powers. “Anything new?”

“Nothing at all. Just thinking how boring things have been since you and Handsome left the first league.” He lied, with a dramatic sigh. “How is second league treating you and handsome?”

Kotetsu ordered a drink before turning back to the other, “They’re all really nice kids. Not very efficient, but nice good kids.”

Nathan laughed at that, Kotetsu was never very ‘efficient’ himself. To hear him say that was nothing short of hilarious. Wild Tiger, had always caused his share of havoc and knew he did too.

“Oh shut up. I know what you’re laughing about.” But however her said it, Nathan could hear the laugh in his voice. They sat there in silence for a few short moments, Kotetsu’s face pulled into a worried, torn expression, the longer the silence went on. “Can- Can I ask you for some advice? Or…just a question really?”

The other heroes face became serious at that, “Go ahead sweety, Mama Nathan is all ears.” That statement seemed to have relaxed The older male a bit, but he didn’t meet the other’s eyes, his face a bit flushed.

“How does it feel to love another man?” He grasped awkwardly, ignoring the drink that was placed on the counter beside him. Nathan’s expertly groomed brows shot up in surprise. That was the last thing he was expecting.

“Its not different than loving a woman I suppose, though I wouldn’t know myself, never having loved a woman romantically. It still gives you the warmth, the safety, the comfort, the worry, the sting. All of that.” He stated picking up his own refilled drink and taking a sip. “Why did you need to know, Sweety?”

The other hero shifted uneasily in his seat, still avoiding Nathan’s eyes. “I-I….It does feel the same, and that’s what bothers me, Nathan. I’ve loved no one like I’ve loved Tomoe, still don’t, but its different and the same and it scares me.”

Nathan’s painted lips pulled up into a sympathetic smile, and he placed a comforting hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder. “Its different because its someone else, hun. You can’t love two people exactly the same. I’m sure you know that, you wise old coot-“

“Not old!”

”- and I’m sure Handsome doesn’t mind that you love him differently either.”

Kotetsu finally met his eyes, his own golden brown shining with surprise. “I never said it was Bunny!”

“You never said it wasn’t either, sweety.” He said simply, causing Kotetsu to look at his feet, his face a bright red. It was cute really. “Let yourself love him. Let him love you. Yes its a different feeling, and a different person, but you deserve it and so does he. Tomoe wouldn’t want you suffering alone for the rest of your life, would she?”

Kotetsu shook his head, finally taking his drink in hand, taking a large swig from it. “I’m just…what will my daughter think?”

“She’s your biggest fan. She’ll be happy you’re happy even if it is with her little crush. She’ll get over it.”

There was more silence between them for awhile, the bar starting to liven up at last as the evening wore on. Once more Kotetsu turned to him, with a tired smile. “Thanks Nathan. You’re a lot of help.”

“Love is a very serious thing.”

“It is.”

End.


End file.
